The present invention relates generally to merchandise display systems, and more particularly, is directed to a display system that may be used with a pegboard and hook type of support system. Specifically, the invention relates to a pegboard and hook type system that is capable of supporting and storing a wide variety of similarly shaped products in a manner that permits highly advantageous use of limited space available.
Numerous display systems employing pegboards have been developed in the prior art for hanging and displaying a great variety of goods. The prior art display systems have incorporated conventional pegboards, that is, a planar board which is usually composed of one-eighth inch or larger hardboard and which has been drilled to provide spaced horizontal and vertical rows of openings generally positioned at about one inch intervals. A typical pegboard 600 is shown in FIG. 10, with a matrix of holes 602. Cooperating bent wire hooks have been designed and have been provided for removable connection to the pegboard by applying end portions of the hooks within the pegboard openings to thereby provide a hanging attachment of predetermined configuration for hanging and displaying the various items to be stored and vended.
More comprehensive systems have been developed to display complete lines of similar or related merchandise, for example, tools for auto parts, plumbing parts, electrical parts, and the like.
Under the system for selling products that is emerging in today's retail market, large outlet stores will grant, or “rent,” a product manufacturer a fixed linear amount of shelf space in the store to display the manufacturer's goods. Clearly, the manufacturer is well advised to create a display structure that will allow the maximum amount of its product to be displayed for sale in the limited available space. However, known systems for displaying goods suffer from the disadvantage of having “dead space.” By “dead space” it is meant that an item of merchandise cannot be suspended at the point of dead space because to do so would conflict with structure that is dedicated to supporting the display unit itself. For example, prior art structures known in the art and disclosed in U.S. design patents D 412,804 and D 413,471, and as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 hereto exemplify units which have “dead space” at the left and right extremities of each unit. If units such as those shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 are placed side by side in sequence on a pegboard, the point of abutment between two adjacent units is a “dead space” because an item of merchandise cannot be suspended at that point of abutment between the two units, the cause being the interference between the arms supporting the unit, and the support structure for the item of merchandise.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a display system that allows a maximum number of merchandise items to be displayed in a limited linear amount of shelf space. The present invention addresses these and other needs.